Helping The Enemy
by Abbsterno
Summary: Eren leaves his friends and family to help Annie, the female titan after she crystallization. They go to Annie's town and meet with some familiar faces . But nothing is perfect in paradise. Rated T for language.


Hey guys. So I haven't been very active here for a bit so I thought I'd make a little fic about Annie and Eren because I love them as a couple. As almost always, my fanfic are about something that not a lot of people like. The main people becoming bad guys. In this one I plan on Eren to abandon Mikasa and Armin to go with Annie. I know a lot of you guys don't like this so if you don't want to read it then sorry. I love going against ship :). Emotions Off has been delayed by serious writer block so I'll try and get that back as soon as possibly :/ PS. most of AoT fanfic I have read are REALLY poetic and this isn't. so don't get your hopes up for a spiritual journey that will power you to move to the Amazon rainforest and live without internet for four years. Enjoy

**SPOILERS- This is a bit after the anime finished. So if you haven't read the manga then there will be some shockers.**

**Summary ****- Eren visits Annie while she is in the crystal and manages to coax her out of the shell and he sneaks her through the castle to safety. Along the way he realises he has more than friendly feeling for the Female Titan.**

**Erens POV**

Blood. Violence. Grief. Empowerment. Enlightenment. Love. These are along the lines of my thoughts since fighting Annie. I still can't believe she was the female titan. There were so many times were we fought together, were I was sure I broke through to her vulnerable core. Past all the walls she put around herself.

But then again. She was against us all along. Her, Reiner and Bertholdt.

Reiner and Bertholdt always seemed to stray away from the group. Never seen actually fighting, only after the carnage was done. But Annie ... I'm sure I saw her fight during the battle of Trost.

I have went through these thoughts multiple times. In my dreams I see her . I see me and her fighting as Titans. I don't know why I care about her or why I cared enough on that day that I wasn't able to change into titan form to kill her without calling on the rage of my mother death.

These thoughts are all I thought about the last few days. I was currently washing my face after a very vivid dream. It was the middle of the night. There was not a lot of men at the castle right now so I knew she wouldn't be guarded. I just needed to see her. I don't know why but I needed to. It was like I was being forced to her .

I grabbed my Survey corps cloak over my shirt and trousers from last night. I walked across the courtyard to were the stairs that led downstairs were. There were tunnels around the castle that ran deeper than the basement were I had to sleep. Annie was moved away from the main cities so she was no danger to the civilians anymore.

As I approached her my jaw dropped. I hadn't seen her that well while she was in the crystal but seeing her up close was just weird. the crystal ran about a meter around her in all directions and the crystal was pinned to a wall with thick chains.

Even though I knew she was a traitor it just looked inhumane. I collapsed on my knees insight of the girl that I admired as a fighter. It made sense why she was so much better than the rest of us. She was trained as a warrior from a young age. She was taught as a Titan , not a human.

I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. Suddenly I felt like I wasn't were I was 3 seconds ago. I opened my eyes to find darkness all around me. In the distance I could see an outline of a person. As I walk slowly towards the person, she turns around. Annie.

Part of me wants to run up to her and hug her but I keep my ground.

'Hey' I said shyly.

'Hello', she replied with a monotone voice, like she had no emotions at all.

'Where are we?'

'We are in my limbo. I can leave whenever I want but I'm not sure I would like to.'

'Why not?'

'Ha!' She gave a short chuckle, the first sign of any emotion so far. ' I would be killed as soon as the crystal broke'

'Not if you had someone to help you escape' I don't know what made me say that in that moment but it didn't require much thought. I didn't think of Annie as a traitor. I blame Reiner and Bertholdt for what happened. Of course Annie has killed people abut I don't blame her. She had orders to follow as we follow the orders from Levi.

'Suicidal Bastard.' Annie's mouth quivered at the sides , almost a smile. 'And why should I trust you? You of all people, who threaten to kill all titans even if you have to die yourself.'

'Because we are not enemies Annie. You were following orders from whoever these mysterious people are that you and Bertholdt and Reiner talk about.'

Annie's face turned from slightly amused to super serious,

'You know about Reiner and Bertholdt? Are the dead? Did they attack you? Are you okay? Were they captured? Where are they being held?'

By this point Annie had walked further and was quite close to Eren.

'Ummm... There fine. They did attack but I got away. As did they. We suspect they got away with Ymir.

'Wait, why is Ymir with them? And they left? The only reason they would do that is if they found out how possessed the power of...'

Annie stopped talking and looked as she was in deep thought. As soon as she did this she realised were she was and looked at Eren seriously.

' Did something else happen? Something that surprised everyone?'

'Ymir was found out to be a Titan and...Ummmm, I found out I could ...control other titans to do what I want...'

Annie looked in shock but quickly recovered.

'I don't want to alarm you but if you don't leave , the whole of humanity is in a lot of danger.'

I was outraged and nervous about what that meant.

'What do you mean! Annie tell me, why is it dangerous that I have this power!?'

'Eren. Our mission was to find out who in the Survey Corps possessed the power to control the Titans. Now that they know who and that Reiner and Bertholdt have failed to kidnap you, they will come here and tear it apart to find you.'

She was lying , she had to be. It couldn't be my fault that the titans broke the walls, that they killed my mom.

And as I had before, I fell to my knees. Annie looked down at me pitifully as I sobbed onto the ground.

'We need to get you out of here', I gritted my teeth and forced the tears to stop. we needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

'I can leave whenever I want Eren, but I need you to promise me that there is no one waiting out there to capture me when I leave.'

I was shocked, I had been talking to her this whole time and she still didn't trust me.

'Of course threes no one there. It's the middle of the night, we need to get out of here before the guards wake up and check you.' All those sentences came out rushed and Annie looked like she didn't understand for a while until she processed the words.

'Okay fine. As soon as I leave you will too.'

'Okay Annie.'


End file.
